


Innocence Lost

by Soul4Sale



Category: Mad Max Series (Movies)
Genre: AU - Angels and Demons, Bottom Slit, Fallen Angel!Slit, God!Immortan Joe, Human/Fallen Angel, M/M, Top Nux, heterophobia, religious talk
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-14
Updated: 2016-02-25
Packaged: 2018-04-20 20:22:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4800995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soul4Sale/pseuds/Soul4Sale
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Slit couldn’t go on; Mortals that were deemed unworthy of their world died, and went to his. Angels that were mediocre were cast to Earth forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Living In The Garden Of Evil

**Author's Note:**

> So this is sort of inspired by Gods and Monsters by Lana Del Rey. Found it on accident and it really fueled this. o.o So far, I’m not sure what’s going on. xD Completely. Plot-wise. But we’ll figure it out. xD Well, I will.
> 
> I wasn’t sure if this was going to be a one-shot (a looong one) or a chapter story, but I guess we’ll have some chapters! I hope you guys enjoy!

Everything crashed into him in that first harsh breath of molten air. Flashes of a life spent in the eye of a God that was vengeful and corrupt, urging his creations to sample sin so they would be denied his Glory, of loud music and screams of ‘Immortan!’ careened behind his eyelids. Everyone had wanted His attention, had begged for Him, pleaded to be in His good graces, but eventually, even the most faithful failed His tests and were cast away. 

The crater he currently laid in, boneless though he could feel them growing, was barren of life, barren of His Gifts, the knife’s-edge of a war-torn civilization. One didn’t need to do more than breathe to know that the Earth was sour, here, that what kindness He had once shown his people was abandoned for those that could hold his favor, be it eternal or fleeting. Lungs burning with each new intake of breath, something his otherworldly body had never needed, he found the urge to move grow stronger even as it seemed impossible. New flesh was knitting into place, muscles and bone, blood being born to a creature whose need of it was more and more important. 

Mourning the life he’d once had, free of pain and the suffering of humanity, the only movement he seemed capable of, aside from the grunting of panic deep within his throat, was the sudden snap of his eyelids that gave him vision. Smoke unfurled from tall skeletons of what had once been buildings that reached nearly to the skies, fire and ash waving anxiously through the night air, as though they were afraid to fully land. An odd sound twisted, gnarled and ghastly, as it wound closer to him, and he could hear muffled shouts of Men; how he’d loathed them, when he’d been caught under his Creator’s hazy perfection. Now, he only hoped they wouldn’t end his punishment so soon. Otherwise, he just might have to replay this lovely little game again.

“Oi, you think we should take him back?” A heavily accented voice question, and despite wanting to see who it was, the object of said conversation still couldn’t rightly turn his head.

“Dunno. But I bet we could do something with him.” This voice sounded quizzical, and soon a rather striking set of blue eyes appeared before the, rather naked, man laying in a crater of his own filth. “Holy shit, Morsov! He’s still alive!” 

“What? No way!” A second face popped into his line of sight, brow furrowed and expression disbelieving. “Shit. We better get him back, yeah? Organic’s gonna have fun with this one.”

Pain was nothing, something he could have thrived off of days ago, but this new, searing _ache_ that burned within him was enough to have him giving a gargled cry of discomfort. The men who had hefted him up and were currently trying to drag his much heavier body towards the decrepit metal contraption they’d arrived on didn’t seem to care much for his comfort, even as one brushed a hand over the bloody stump that had once been the beginning of a beautiful dark wing.

“You think he’s what we waited for?” He heard the one, not Morsov, question in soft undertones, looking around the bulk of his chest at the other male.

“I think we won’t get to find out if you don’t stop fondling his… Weird back thingies.” Ground out the other, “So mediocre, Nux.”

_Mediocre._

The word stung like none before it ever could have, and the instant he heard it, his entire body seized and with a frightening cry ripped from his ruined throat, the creature in their arms began to struggle.

“Nice job, Morsov! He didn’t like you being a dick, either!” Was barely heard over his ferocious calls, his throat feeling like it might split were he to put any more power behind them. Finally managing to knock the pair back, throwing himself on the ground and skidding back, he didn’t dare stop until he heard the loud, sudden crack of the gun leveled at his chest going off, a sharp ring in his ears as he stared up dumbly at the pair. Morsov held the gun, having let off a single bullet into the hot, cracked dirt a little to the left of the man on the ground.

“We’re taking you back, and you’re not going to fight us, got it?” Narrowed dark eyes and the obscene gesture of cocking the shotgun once more had the newly fallen young man nodding placatingly. This was not his world. He knew that there were many more ways to be mediocre here than there were up where he’d come from.

“Good. Nux, help me get him in the truck.” Really, though, it was less of a truck and more a small car with a bed. A sudden movement of the lanky man’s arm and there was something sharp in his neck. The muscular ex-angel faltered a moment, before the overwhelming nature of the drug given without so much as a hesitation overtook him and his vision swam before going black.


	2. You Got That Medicine That I Need

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Waking to questions, Slit will only let Nux know his real name. Nux picks a real number to call him by.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, I know there are at least two people that want more of this story, and I’m only happy to oblige. I’ve been trying to update at least three things a day, so this is falling under the fourth thing I’ve completed, making eight total pieces written up until this point, and I still plan on writing a few more things. This brings me back to high school, when I could easily churn out 12-15 pieces a day. ouo I’m so happy. I’m feeling good, though I’m kind of sick. xD I hope you guys enjoy!

When he came to, his eyelids felt thick and sticky, as though with each blink they were giving him a glance of what he was missing. What he would always be missing. A shadow hovered over him, blotting out the too-white light above him, and he finally managed to keep his eyes open long enough to look at the man bent over him. He recognized him as Nux, one of the boys who had brought him back to this place, and when he noticed the odd creature before him was awake, he grinned brightly.

“Hey, man. Never thought you’d wake up again.” He offered, not seeming to be thinking of what he was saying, “You took a nasty fall, even if we can’t figure out from where. The Imperator wants to know where you came from and all that, but I don’t even know if you can speak. Can you?” Seeming content to talk and gesture as he began to double check the I.V. in the other’s arm, he smiled distractedly, eyes lingering longer than necessary on strong arms and a beautifully sculpted chest. 

Honestly, he had no idea if he could speak. His throat still burned as he got used to the air here, and when he opened up his mouth to try, a raspy croak left him and he growled a little. It took another few tries before he sighed and looked pleadingly up at the other.

“Oh! Maybe you need some water!” Came the excited realization as Nux flitted over to get him some, bringing him over a bottle and helping coax the cool liquid down the other’s parched throat. Choking a little as the need to breathe became urgent, he pulled back, chest heaving with heavy pants as he swallowed air like a drowning man. Knowing he needed to keep a level head, the mortal had to turn his eyes away, working on preparing a few tools and straightening things idly. 

“I… Have not spoken for days, have I?” The rasp of an unused voice sent shivers down his spine, and he turned to look at him over his shoulder again, shaking his head.

“You’ve been out for four days straight. the Imperator was wondering if we shouldn’t just end you, but you _must_ be important.” He insisted, nodding definitively. 

“I used to be.” Sitting up and bending one knee to rest his arm on it, he hissed a little, the stumps where his wings once sat jerked, beautiful and black with a chrome shimmer, and he sighed. “But no more. I was proved too…” He frowned heavily, pulling the scars on his cheeks into a puckered mess, “Mediocre.” Sighing again, dejectedly, he rolled his head over to look around the white tarped area they were in. It seemed to be a medbay of sorts, and Nux appeared to be his doctor.

“Well… I have good news and bad news. The bad news is, that eye,” He gestured to the right one, shaking his head, “Is shot and there’s nothing I can do to fix it. As for the good news, you’re probably going to live, so long as you can tell me and the Imperator what happened.”

“I doubt you two would believe me.” Offered the ex-angel, who huffed slightly, “My name is Slit, by the way, Nuts. You can call me that.”

“It’s Nux. With an ‘x’.” But the tone of amazement wasn’t lost on the elder male, who turned that ruined eye on the other and smiled slow, an almost creepy look on his features.

“ _Nuuuux_.” He made sure to enunciate extra vowels and made the ‘x’ turn into a bit of a hiss, “Good. Would hate to have you upset because I couldn’t remember your name, Numb Nuts.” He offered.

“Ahem. You two seem to be getting awfully comfortable.” Came a woman’s commanding voice, and when Slit turned his eyes on her, he saw a thin woman, bald, with a mechanical arm and a scowl on her face. “Nux, I’d like to begin questioning your patient.” 

“Uh… Yeah, sure. That okay with you, Sli--” When he looked at the other, it was with a hard glare, as if to say ‘I said _you_ could use my name, not everyone’, “Simon?”

Urk, that wasn’t much better… But he supposed it would do.

“Very well, just give me some water, first.” Finally responding, he was handed his drink and downed it in a few gulps, panting again and finding himself lost for a moment, hearing thoughts that glanced off his brain from Nux’s head, and reading a whole lot of distrust on the woman’s side. She pulled up a chair beside the gurney he sat on, and offered an acknowledging nod of her head.

“My name is Imperator Furiosa.” She told him, watching as he rubbed suddenly dry, aching eyes. “What were you doing out in the desert?” Tone firm but gentle, she waited for his answer with an inquisitive expression on her dirty face.

“Living.” He responded, “I could tell what I remember, but it isn’t much. I remember His booming voice, yelling about something and then I hit the ground hard. A searing pain in my back as he ripped off my wings and made me Mortal.” 

Had the twitching stubs of once-fine feathered appendages not been distracting her, Furiosa would have branded him a liar.

“So… Wait.” Nux began, “ _The Immortan_ cast you from Valhalla?” 

“Valhalla doesn’t exist, Nux. It’s something they try to use to get you to be--”

“Insolent fool. Of _course_ Valhalla exists. I’ve lived there for eons, until I fell out of His good graces.” Spat the Fallen, who glared at her. “If this is done, I would like to spend some time alone with Numb Nuts. He’s much better company.” With that, he threw himself back down onto the gurney and rolled so his back faced her. He could hear the couple speaking quietly behind him before Furiosa stood.

“Very well. I’ll talk again with you later, when you are recovered.” Her voice was ice and his steel when he responded.

“I will never truly recover, but as you wish, Mortal.” The word dripped venom as he spat it onto the floor, coughing again at the unfamiliar gesture. Left alone once more, Slit rolled back onto his back and looked at Nux. “I… Feel strange. In my stomach.” He gestured to the dip just beneath his diaphragm, and Nux jumped t the chance to feed him, fetching him a bowl of soup he’d managed to get and heat up.

“Here, you probably need to eat. So, you really _are_ an angel?” He questioned, pulling up a seat and resting his head in his palms, his elbows on the thin mattress of the hospital bed.

“I _was_. Now, I’m just as mortal as you are.” He offered, attempting to eat and spilling some of the alphabet soup down his chin. It leaked slightly through the slice in his cheek and, without thinking, Nux was up and licking him clean in seconds.

“Tell me everything.” When he pulled back, his eyes were burning with a desire unknown to the man he set ablaze with his fiery gaze, and he nodded slowly.

“Well…”


	3. Shining Like A Fiery Beacon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Slit learns more and more about being human, and about life in Citadel, from the Pups that love to hear his stories.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’ve been sitting on this since November, so I finally sat down and made myself finish this. I hope you guys enjoy this, another chapter should be coming soon!
> 
> I would also like to dedicate this to Karau, the only reviewer on ffn, because they want something new to get addicted to. I hope the wait wasn’t too much, and that you see this.

In the two weeks since he’d fallen to this godforsaken spit of rock, Slit had learned three things.

One, that the Imperator put up with him, but couldn’t possibly have hated him more. He brought out in her riotous men what she had worked ages to repress, and that made him Dangerous. Furiosa typically dealt with Dangerous People the same way any reasonable person would; by planting something extra special right between the eyes. The only downside to that was that Slit could be insanely useful to her cause, if the bullshit he spouted could even hold water.

Which lead right into the second thing he’d gleaned in this world. Water was insanely scarce, and incredibly necessary. Before he’d been ejected from Valhalla, he had never felt thirst, the Immortan would fill this need, as well as hunger, in his Elite before all others.Hunger and thirst seemed to drive a mortal body, along with using the bathroom, which he still greatly disliked. It seemed such an odd sort of private activity, though there was always someone trying to follow him.

The third thing he had learned was that the Pups liked a good story, and it was definitely _not_ any kind of okay to punt them as far as possible were you to grow tired of their constant streams of questions. Despite his apparent ‘child kicking’ tendencies, however, more and more children flocked to him by the day. They wanted to know about everything, and some of their asinine questions could even be considered amusing, if not tedious when he had to explain the same thing over and over again.

Slit was supposed to be in quarantine, only seeing his (rather handsome, if he dare say it) doctor and the Imperator, when she deemed him worthy of her time… But in a settlement like Citadel, well, word spread quickly and Nux was sociable enough to let in one or two visitors, which turned to nearly the entire settlement in what seemed like no time at all. There was always a small gaggle of children and even some of the other adults (he’d seen that other guy who had brought him in more times than he’d really like to count) around his bed, wanting to hear what he had to say. Nobody disputed his status as a fallen angel, the stumps of wings on his back enough proof for them in this day and age, and they all had things they wanted to know. The worst part of it was, however, that the longer he spent on earth, the less he really remembered about his home. Eons of knowledge seemed to seep from his brain like he were bleeding it, and it wasn’t only bothering his audience, but making him feel even more isolated from his old life.

It was a quiet night when Nux finally glanced over to see that Slit was sitting silently, alone, in his little bed, staring out the near translucent plastic that kept Citadel from the horrors of the Wastes. He had just finished filling the usual syringes for the Boys that liked to sleep walk, and as he watched the silent angel of combustion, he felt a stir in his heart. The poor thing had been swamped with people every waking moment, save for tonight. He almost looked like he missed the attention, eyes slightly drooped and hands limp in his lap.

“You know,” Nux began with a slow roll to his feet, leaving his stool behind and crossing the room at a leisurely pace, “It’s kind of quiet in here, tonight. What happened?”

“Your Imperator chased everyone to bed.” Slit always sounded so grumpy, and he almost looked like he was pouting when he turned those dual-colored eyes on his doctor. “I still don’t feel tired.” The way that hot, pink tongue swiped over pale lips had Nux’s pulse quickening a little bit.

“I could try and give you something to help you sleep. I don’t think you’ve slept a wink since you got here, not on your own.” He offered, tossing a quick glance to the needles laid out on his work station.

“I would rather not shoot up again. It feels… Wrong.” 

“Drugs _are_ wrong, sometimes.” He offered, “But if you need them…”

“I’d rather get tired on my own. I’m forgetting more, why am I not becoming more human?” Those eyes narrowed, now, a slant to them that had Nux sitting on the bed and taking the other’s hand.

“Perhaps it’s because you’ll never really be human. You’re stuck here, he wants you to suffer.” The words were harsh, and he regretted them the second that blank expression turned to one of obvious anguish, and then to relatively pissed off.

“He’s vengeful as he is beautiful.” Slit sighed heavily, shaking his head.

“You’re beautiful.” It slipped out before Nux could stop it, and wide blue eyes looked into half-blind ones, fear evident in their bright depths. For a moment, Slit looked offended, but soon a lazy, sleazy smile tipped one side of his lips.

“That so, Nuts?” He questioned, brushing the blanket down his legs a little to show he wore the bare minimum. “You humans would think that anything new is beautiful.” He offered, passing a hand over the other’s bald dome, “I suppose it’s good you think that.”

Leaning in, he pressed his scarred lips to Nux’s, resting there with him for a moment before his kiss turned to biting and blood sprang up between their clashing teeth.

“Your blood is beautiful.” He whispered as he pulled back, watching the stark red trail down the doctor’s chin. “What do we want to do about it?”

“You’ll do nothing about it.” Furiosa’s voice was heard from the doorway, causing Nux’s head to jerk back so hard it nearly looked like it might fall off. “Nux, get the medicine to the Boys that need it. Go.” She added, when the doctor hesitated. “I’ll take good care of our… Friend.”

Nux left with a pit in his stomach, and Slit stayed with a furrowed brow and a roll of his eyes. Furiosa, on the other hand, started in with her two cents, leaving the fallen angel laying down to pretend he slept through it. His every thought flitted back to Nux, to his blood, stark and red, to his mannerisms… He certainly was a human of a different color.


End file.
